Legends
by GoodVibesOnly30
Summary: Letty does some thinking, one day far in the future


**A Dom and Letty story**

**Legends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise or the song in the fic. **

**The song mentioned is "Legends" by Kelsea Ballerini**

**Summary: Letty does some thinking on a summers day, far in the future **

_We were golden, we were fire, we were magic  
Yeah, and they all knew our names all over town  
We had it made in the middle of the madness  
We were neon in a grey crowd_

Letty stood staring at Dom, tinkering with their grandbabies car. Casey had met, fell in love with and married Aaron Reynolds at 23. Amelia Leticia Anna Reynolds was born less than a year later and Cameron Dominic Marco Reynolds, not two years later.

Letty loved being a grandmother. Amelia had gone on to study business and finance, something no one in the family could quite believe, then there was Cameron. He'd been star basketball player and had taken his team to state.

While Letty and Dominic had only had the one child of their own after Casey's traumatic birth.

"_**I almost lost you Leticia, if it comes down to you or a baby, I chose you. Every damn time"**_

Brian and Mia's side was slightly more chaotic. Jack had married at 20 to his sweetheart Grace Carter and they had three kids of their own, Nicky Damian, Tobias Roman and their princess Imogen Jessica.

Jessica had married her boyfriend she'd met through her brother, Steph Anderson. They had two, a boy and a girl, and twins on the way. Ellis James and Lauren Mia. The twins, both boys were being referred to as squishy and squeeshy, much to the family's ever loving amusement.

_Yeah, we wrote our own story  
Full of blood sweat and heartbeats  
We didn't do it for the fame or the glory  
And but we went down in history_

Letty had loved Dominic for more years that she hadn't. Some days it hit hard, like now, as she stood watching him. She couldn't quite believe they'd lived through all they had and come out and had GRANDBABIES. Like, what?

_Yeah, we were legends  
Loving you, baby, it was heaven  
What everyone wondered, we'd never question  
Close our eyes and took on the world together  
Do you remember?  
We were crazy  
Tragic and epic and so amazing_

She often thought back to their days on the LA racing scene, the crazy stupid stuff they did, the trouble they got into, the recklessness of their actions. It was damn miracle they'd gotten through all that never mind fake deaths and bringing down "Big Ass Planets" on Spanish airport runways

_I'll always wear the crown that you gave me  
We will always stay lost in forever  
And they'll remember  
We were legends_

They had invented "RaceWars", Dom had told her so himself. And they couldn't believe their ears when Cameron had come round the back talking about it with two of his friends, saying how excited they were to go. Legendary indeed. She didn't know if how it came about in the first place was ever spoke about but Cameron had been damn impressed to know as had his friends

_Like we were written down in permanent marker  
Not even the brightest sun could ever fade  
Come whichever hell or high water  
It was always me and you either way_

Letty knew that her and Dom's path was always the one they were meant to take. All the heartbreak, all the what ifs, all the craziness. It brought them to where they were, still living together at 1327, still loving each other, still showing it, still appreciating the other. As Dom had said, "Too many nights apart, Let"

And yea, that was down to both her and him, but it was true.

Ride or Die.

That would ALWAYS be them.

_Hey, we wrote our own story  
Full of blood sweat and heartbeats  
We didn't do it for the fame or the glory  
We just did it for you and me_

_And that's why we were legends  
Loving you, baby, it was heaven  
What everyone wondered, we'd never question_

There'd been many a question mark over Dom and Letty. Especially back in the first days when they broke up more than Letty changed her pants.

But Letty always knew. Always knew they'd be together, it was like magnetism. One pushed, one pulled and they always found themselves back together.

Deep down, even through the flirting and the occasional random hookup, Letty knew they'd always come back together.

_Close our eyes and took on the world together  
Do you remember?  
We were crazy  
Tragic and epic and so amazing  
I'll always wear the crown that you gave me  
We will always stay lost in forever  
And they'll remember  
We were legends_

_We were legends  
Loving you, baby, it was heaven  
What everyone wondered, we'd never question  
Close our eyes and took on the world together_

Dom stood up, wiping his hands on an old rag and tilted his head to the side as he took in the sight of Letty leaning against the door way of the garage at the top of the drive.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Makes you think I'm thinking bout anything?"

"You get this look on your face"

Letty smiled

"I'm remembering… I started wondering how we got here when I suddenly realized, this is where we were heading all along…we just took our own path"

Dom smiled

"Wrote our own story, didn't we?"

"From the very first page, I believed"

"Believed in what?"

"You, Us. This."

Dom swallowed and levelled his gaze on her

"Epic and amazing, Let. Epic and amazing"

_Do you remember, baby?  
We were crazy  
Tragic and epic and so amazing  
I'll always wear the crown that you gave me  
We will always stay lost in forever  
And they'll remember  
We were legends  
We were, yeah, we were legends  
Yeah, we wrote our own story_

"Our story will always be my favourite" Letty smiled at him


End file.
